The Dark Digidestined
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Several chipmunks now turned humans by apoclomon offer them the chance to become his vassesls reluctantly they agree but when they meet the 7 digidestined kids from Japan more importantly Hightenview Terrance things are going to change and fast what will happen and could both groups work together or will all hell break loose R
1. Chapter 1

4 years ago

"Hey I'm Adam and i'm a leader of a group called the Dark digidesteined we were or should I say are appointed by none other than Apoclomon himself and thanks to him we have a chance to get to meet our dark Digimon though if you think about it ,it didn't matter to me but we were apart of something four years ago likewise with the original seven were same with Kari I think though I can't remember though but what your about to hear is the backstory as to how us ten were chosen" Said Adam.

_**FLASH BACK 4 years ago **_

_Adam and the others were walking the streets of Highten view Terrace I hopes to do some star gazing it was weird only a few months ago that there caretaker died due a gunshot from the chest eventually but that was months ago or was it years to them ? They got out of the music business and everyone drifted from anything that involved music so they packed there bags and headed out to Japan in hopes that they could escape there fans eventually they did and for the first time they weren't recognized as the famous band as they once were sure a little girl would ask them why they dropped out and they would ignore the question and just stare out at the night sky . _

"_well hey wait a minute do you guys hear some rumbling under this bridge?" asked a now alert Adam. "Yea now that I think of it yea I know what you mean" replied Brittany . Eventually they got down and saw a young very young Tai and Kari . _

**Well that's odd**_ Thought Adam. Eventually they saw what appeared to be a Digimon or short for Digital Monster to them that was the most coolest thing that they ever saw a giant dinosaur and giant Bird like creature fighting and it was the power of a whistle that got it going and well from what Adam could tell the fight was over after the dino creature or Digimon unleashed its attack_

_**FLASH BACK END 4 YEARS LATER **_

Adam and the others were hanging Tais mother found them sleeping in the park all huddled together for the night and that night before summer camp started he took them inside and sure enough there mother didn't seem to mind but decided to raise them as if they were her very own. Adam woke up the next morning next to Kari to Tai it was a bit aggravating but still he paid it no attention as the site was cute and so in no time at all Tai and his friends headed out to Summer Camp as for the 17 chipmunks and Kari they hung out just spending the day talking and watching TV . _Somethings never change_ Thought Adam. On the chipmunks birthday Adam and the others were admitted to be part of the Kamaiya family to Adam it was like getting a new video game on your birthday to find out that its the one you wanted your entire life. But something to Adam and the others was about to change Adam and nine others were going to become the dark Digidestined .


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later

**HightenView Taris ,Japan **

_**4 years after the 'terrorist attack' **_

Adam and the others have decided to walk with everything it wasn't easy but they had to find someone to take them in . Adam did have an idea and this one would work .

"Alright guys we have to make it to the Kamiya residence in hopes that they take us in" said Adam . It was after they landed that they took up residence in allies and back's of restaurants getting sleep whenever they could . Sure enough they were at the halfway marker .

"Alright we only need to walk a few more blocks and we should be able to make it to that huge apartment complex and then onto finding the Kamia residence" said Alvin .

"Sounds good to me" agreed Simon . The others were able to pack up there stuff and they kept walking luckily two girls were out walking one was wearing a yellow shirt with blue jeans and the other was wearing some designer clothes .

Alvin knew who they were at least to him and Adam the others … not so much . " Hey Mimi do you know those group of kids?" asked the girl known as Sora .

"I don't think so but from what I can tell they seem to be heading somewhere" replied the other girl as Mimi . However they were headed in the right direction but in Japan even during the summer it would get really hot . "Think we should help them?" asked Sora . "Well I don't know they seem to have a hold on it" said Mimi really wanting to stay in the shade .

"Ugh fine I suppose I'm going to help feel free to lend a hand" groaned Sora as she got up to lend a hand to the last human who was lagging behind badly . Jill was lagging behind cause she was carrying to much sure the others tried to lighten her load but the heat was taking it's toll on not only her but everyone . Sure enough Sora helped by carrying some of her stuff . "Hey you mind telling me where you and your friends are going?" asked Sora as she was able to carry some of Jill's stuff .

"Well we are headed toward Tai and Kari in hopes that they could take us in you see we …. lost someone close to us and things just weren't the same anymore" said Jill as the memories flooded back into her mind .

"Oh I'm so sorry well so your headed to Tai and Kari huh I think I know a faster way to get all of you there listen how about I get the others and we all help move your stuff there i'm sure that there parents would lend a hand" offered Sora feeling sorry for the young girl .

"That sounds great" said Jill before not only her but heck all of her 'friends' collapsed under the heat unable to move and there luggage either fell over or remained where it was . "MIMI! a hand here get your cellphone and call the others we have an emergency on our hands" said Sora with authority in her voice .

Luckily Mimi did just that she called Tai Izi Matt Joe along with TK and Kari tagged along as well . It wasn't long before Tai along with everyone's parents came and help loaded there stuff into there vehicles and drove off in a haste toward there places to get them out of the heat and get them cooled off enough .

Everyone got them to Tai and Kari's place were they were placed in different parts of the apartment and with the AC already on the room felt cool enough that Adam being the first one to wake up to not find any of his stuff on him even the boxes he was carrying as well .

"Huh what happened?" he mumbled to himself . _I'm unsure as to why I passed out like that and …oh crap my digivice oh don't tell me I lost it_ Thought Adam frantically as he searched himself trying to find it he found his on the kitchen table along with everyone's they were all different some with shades of red or shades of blue but mostly black .

"That's weird wonder where we are" he said until he saw a young boy with blue shirt and some shorts along with a pair of goggles .

"your all at my place if that's what you wanna know" he said as he lazily grabbed the remote and flicked through the various channels the only thing that was free was the chair . And about those weird devices we set them on the table and we set your boxes mostly in mine and Kari's room we managed to label them according to your names" he added .

"Oh by the way I'm Tai" he said . "Adam ,Adam Seville" he said and the two were friends already . "Curious where are we going to be sleeping cause we can't all stay here as a group" said Adam .

"Yea you bring up a good point I suppose you could split them up" said Tai . And it wasn't long before the others were awake they made there way to the kitchen table to grab there digivice and sure enough a small black light lurched out at them and back inside the device as they put it in there pocket .

"Uh guys after we get showered up and ready we should discuss how we are going to live we can't all stay here which is why we are going to split up" said Adam. And not long after everyone was changed and completely showered .

"Alright me and Alvin are staying here Simon, Jeanette ,Jill your going to be staying over at izies Joe ,Joel ,and Charlie your staying at Matt and TK's Brittany, Charlene, and Sheryl your staying at Mimi's Kayle and Kesha your staying at Soras and Jonnah and the rest of you are staying over at Joe's sounds fair?" asked Adam as the others agreed .

Sure enough they were ready to go but not before they got some lunch in them . After that they were gone which only left Adam Alvin Tai and Kari ,Tai explained that four years ago they saw two monsters fight . "Yea me and my brothers and sisters saw it two only it was another Dinosaur and a Mammoth going at it other than that I don't remember much" said Adam .

He saw something in the mail a sign up form for summer camp and that's when he got an idea

_Summer camp I wonder … that could work besides I haven't been to any kind of camp since the death of Dave and it would be a good idea _Thought Adam . Sure enough he got an sign up form and filled it out . Tai helped him with mailing it and they both relaxed for the rest of the day .

Kari however was hanging out just doing something . A few weeks later Adam and the others living with Tai's friends all packed up except Kari who got sick so she had to stay home .

Little did Tai know that he was in for a wild ride one heck of a wild ride a ride right through a world called the Digital world where data is living .

_Well here we go _Thought Everyone as they all relaxed on the Charter bus up toward the camp this day will change 7 kids for the rest of there lives . The 8th is unknown to them at the moment as to who it would be Adam had a pretty good idea who.


	3. Chapter 3

Arrival at summer camp And Arrival in the Digital world part I

As the charter buses pulled up the kids got ready and the kids all grabbed there stuff and set up in separate log cabins mostly Adam didn't mind at all he had his stuff along with his MP3 player and what not along with a family picture of him and his brothers and sisters and Dave it was taken after the they got back from the International Music awards .

_Well at least this new life is going to be alright_ Thought Adam as he tucked the picture away in a drawer .

Meanwhile Izzy was amazed at what Simon Jeanette and Jill were telling him Mimi was blown away at the amount of fashion knowledge both Brittany and Charlene knew . Matt and TK were surprised at how much when it cooking and Theodore and Eleanor knew a lot .

Meanwhile Sora got to learn a lot about Video games from Jonnah but when it came to music the whole band can really pull together and it was best that they didn't talk about there past which was fair enough but sometimes it's hard to not talk about it but still they had friends let alone more brothers and sisters to relate to and talk about stuff they wouldn't talk about in public or around strangers .

Tai was just hanging in a tree while Adam was setting up his Computer so he could do some surfing . "Gee I sure do hope I get some good signal but with this NETGEAR Booster I should be able to connect to some sort of wireless network" said Adam as he made the final connections .

He flipped the switch on his computer and sure enough he was able to get it to fire up though it was a pain to haul it down out the elevator but with help from Tai and his mother he got it on the bus and it was secured with the other bags and what not .

"Computers can't live with them can't live with out them … or could you? Beats me" he said to himself as he checked his MLIPTCCK account and sure enough he got some comments about his first several parts of the adaptation the comments were well very mixed one person was giving him some good pointers .

'_**Your first part of the fanfic is good don't get me wrong even though there is not a whole lot of conversation ,I also love the selection of music that you chose ranging from your personal soundtrack to songs from various Phoenix Wright games but you need to work on transistions other than that it's great just work on that and you shouldn't have a problem' Phoenix Wright fan 200314**_

on the inside Adam smiled that he worked extra hard to pull this off however there was one thing that he didn't have .

A father to look everything over and judge it for himself . Still he has a family even if camp only lasts a few days or a few months . But something odd happened snow started to fall and right out of the blew . "Now that's something you don't see everyday" said Adam .

His digivice was glowing a weird color other than black . He pulled it out and sure enough it emitted a beam of light right at Adam it hit him square in the chest .

Making him stumble back a bit he regained his footing heck everyone either fell over or falling flat on there faces .

The seven original kids were sucked into a vortex and closed . Adam, Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Charlene, Jonnah ,Kesha and Kayla Jill and finally Sheryl all ran outside and knew what to do only this time the vortex was different instead of blue it was pitch black with swirls of purple .

And they too were sucked in but this was only the beginning of there adventure in the digital world . Sure enough they were falling at an incredible rate sure enough they seemed to land on something soft .

Of course Joe was freaking out everyone just rolled there eyes but still were very curious as to where they were . While the seven kids got to meet there digimon for the first time Adam and the others were still in shock that it worked .

A digimon came bouncing knocking Adam over on his behind . "Now who would you be?" asked Adam a bit confused as he was staring at a digimon for the first time in his life .

"I'm Pagumon I hope we can be friends" said the small digimon . "Nice to meet you I'm Adam" said Adam introducing himself .

The next one looked exactly like Sora's digimon yukomon she was a different one but still had the characteristic of yukomon Brittany was in for a surprise . "And who are you?" asked Brittany in surprise . "My name is Pinamon" said Pinamon introducing herself .

"Well I'm Brittany and it's nice to meet you" said Brittany introducing herself . For some odd reason there were still the others to receive there digimon Adam already had his the same with Alvin who had met his digimon Black Zinomon who was the same shape as Matt's Digimon however something was indeed different a catlike digimon spotted her partner and sure enough she found Charlene .

"Hey you Charlene ?" asked the cat like digimon. "Yea that's me and who might you be?" answered Charlene . "I'm Black Salamon i'm looking for my sister Gatomon i'm worried for her safety" said Salamon worriedly .

"Don't worry well find her no matter what" said Charlene with determination in her eyes . Most if not all of the digimon had been introduced to there partners all except for one and her name is Jill however she is in for quite a surprise sometime. When the ground started to shake that's when the digimon went on alert . And sure enough an insect like digimon appeared right in front of them . The small digimon got all defensive of there partners . The dark digidestines digivices started to glow for the first time . Several of the tammed black digimon stopped and some sort of light surrounded them .

"**Pagumon digivolve to … Black Augmon",Zinomon digivolve to ….. Black Gabumon , Nyeriamon digivolve to …. Salamon, Pinamon digivolve to …. Black Biyomon" . **

And sure enough the light was gone and they were in there new forms and Izzy was shocked beyond belief but there they were right in front of him and the other digimon were ready to fight and charged what known as Kwagamon the others were able to sit back and watch everything go in there favor and so far it was going in there favor but in the wakes there were more black Digimon ones that even the dark digidestined have yet to discover or yet tame .

Meanwhile Kwagamon was loosing bigtime he couldn't focus on everyone at once he was outnumbered 11 to 1 he had no chance and so both sets of kids and digimon retreated but that was when Gomomon was able to summon a raft of fish's thus floating them down stream from where there first battle took place .

They were able to float downstream long enough before they had to trek through the jungle till they got to an open grass land area where they were able to rest but of course more digimon were introduced a black version of of Guilmon walked up Kesha and was indeed curious . "Hello who are you?" asked the black digimon .

"I'm Kesha Seville and who are you?" asked Kesha . "I'm Black Guilmon wanna be friends?" asked Black Guilmon. "That would be great" said Kesha . And that's when her digivice went off glowing then fading to her it was odd but to everyone else it was normal .

That was when a black version of Renamon faded into view. "I'm looking for the one called Kayla seville is she here?" asked the fox like Digimon . "Yea I"m Kayla Seville I take it your my partner?" asked Kayla . "Yes that would be correct" said Black Renamon .

And sure enough Kwagamon reappeared once again and this time Black Renamon and Black Guilmon was more than ready to take it on only this time Black Guilmon was working with Black Renamon they both took on Kwagamon . _**"Hail Storm" shouted Black Renamon. "Black Pyroshpere" shouted Black Guilmon . **_

Both attacks hit the enemy digimon square and sent him flying faster than anything else . "That was weird" said Adam . Tai and the others couldn't agree more and so they walked more through a jungle and then right to a beach where they all rested for a bit and tried to figure out where they were and what was going on.

**TBC in the fourth chapter : Enter Black Greymon and Greymon **

**A/N: Hello reader as you already know I'm going to be working on a few other projects when I can and as for this story sorry if I got the digimon's name wrong other than that review and enjoy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Enter Black Greymon and Greymon

As Adam and the others were hanging out they saw some sort of telephones which to them was weird was heck . "Uh guys what are telephones doing here?" asked Alvin curious and wondering why. Tai looked at Alvin and shook his head as he had no clue himself .

"I don't know but for some reason we have to see if they work or not Sora ,Mimi ,TK,Alvin ,Adam and Brittany try those phones and see if they work the rest of us will asses our food situation and see what we brought with us" said Tai .

Sora Mimi Alvin TK Alvin Adam and Brittany did what they were told and tried each of the phones were shocked that they did work but had odd people on the other ends of them .

"Talk about random I couldn't figure out who that was" said Mimi a bit angry . Sora was a bit peeved herself as was Brittany let alone Adam and Alvin who were confused but could't figure it out . Meanwhile the others were taking a look at what they brought with them from home .

"I brought with me my cellphone along with my laptop a couple of batteries" said Izzy . "Well I brought with me my MP3 player and my laptop however somethings up not a one of them are working wonder if they are broke or something" said Adam even more confused than ever .

Of course the other digimon were exhausted from there last fight with there fight from that Kwagamon and boy was he ugly looking . Little did they know that another digimon was in the waiting to attack them once again . It was a good thing that Agumon and Black Agumon were fully fed and rested .

Just then a water baste attack shot up all of the telephones up into the air that was when both groups were alert . "Everyone get your digivices ready I think that something has come up" said Adam now serious . He had his digivice ready and Black Agumon more than ready to fight .

However Biyomon Gomomon Gabumon Palmon along with Tentomon were too tired to fight which only left Agumon and Black Agumon . "Ready Tai?" asked Adam as his Digivice started to glow a purplish black. "More than ready" said Tai as his started to light up with a greenish light . Two beams shot over both Agumons .

"_**Agumon Digivolve to... Greymon, Black Agumon Dark Digivolve too... Black Greymon"**_when the beams were gone they revealed there new forms Greymon and Black Greymon . **Black Greymon a reptile Digimon and an equivilant to Greymon his black novaflame will cook you to a crisp ** .

Greymon went to attack first . "Novablast!" said Greymon . And a huge firball formed into his mouth and was shot right at the enemy digimon who was none other than shellmon a water based digimon .

It only phased him a tiny bit but this time Black greymon fired something horendis . "Black Novaflame!" said Black Greymon . And a whole flame fired directly at Shellmon knocking him right on his back or on his shell in this case .

Shellmon was hit pretty bad and was picked up by Greymon and with Black Greymon's Tail was sent going into the ocean. The two dedigivolved back into there rookie forms .

"Now that is something you don't see everyday" said Adam with a small smile on his face . Of course in the wait was black version of Palmon and she to was waiting for her partner as to who it didn't matter to her weather it be a guy or girl .

Sheryl was alone by herself in the forest where she could think on her own where she wouldn't be bother by either Adam or anybody .

Suddenly a bird like digimon came flying from where ever she was and landed right next to Sheryl . "Hey can we talk?" asked the plant digimon .

"Sure if you wanna talk then that's fine with me" said Sheryl depressed as she looked at her photo of her dad smiling from ear to ear that day when they won the international music awards . "Who is that?" she asked . "That was my dad and who might you be anyway?" asked Sheryl . "I'm Black Palmon"said the plant digimon politely.

"so you wanna be my partner?" asked Black Palmon . "Sure I guess I mean I don't have much of a digimon partner anyway so uh yea" said Sheyrl . And that was when her digivice glowed she pulled it out and the glowing stopped and she knew that she finally found her partner .

She walked out of the forest with her new partner in tow of course Palmon and black Palmon didn't talk much but Mimi and Sheryl did talk a lot to black Palmon it didn't really bother her one tiny bit but other than that she still enjoyed the company even if it was among humans and other digimon . Of course they got up and headed somewhere else they were walking for what seemed miles and of course Mimi was complaining about other things like how her feet were hurting a lot but they finally reached what appeared to be a lake with a trolly car and an old one at that some of them climbed inside while Matt Adam Alvin and Tai took first watch that night . Adam however knew for some reason that Black Gabumon and Gabumon were going to show off what they can do as to when it didn't matter .


	5. Chapter 5

Black Biyomon and Biyomon achieve firepower

As Tai and the others were walking some wanted to take a break Adam couldn't agree more so they stopped by a local yokomon villiage full of them they were able to get some food in them but not before they heard a rumbling in the ground .

"Tai lets go check who or what is causing that rumbling" said Adam grabbing his own version of a telescope . And sure enough they saw a fire like bipedal digimon called Meramon .

"That's something you don't see"said Tai . "Alvin evacuate the yokomon somewhere safe the rest of you hold off that fire digimon" said Adam already barking orders .

The others just followed his orders doing the best that they could meanwhle both Adam and Tai had there digivices ready . _Here we go _They both thought . Both digivices lit up like a christmas tree

"_**Agumon Digivolve to ….. Greymon, Black Agumon digivolve …. Black Greyomn" **_Sure enough Greymon and Black Greymon both attacked but it wasn't enough that was when something snapped . He simply slapped both Greymon and Black Greymon away as if they were nothing . "Uh Tai ideas?" asked Adam stunned confused . Tai was more confused and stunned at the same time . "Uh I got nothing" said Tai .

That was when Meramon was heading straight for the other Digidestined and Dark Digidestined that was when both Biyomon and Black Biyomon were able to try and fight off Meramon but he was just too strong . That was when Sora's Digivice and Brittanie's s started to glow in which something started to happen .

"_**Biyomon digivolve too... Birdramon, Black Biyomon Dark Digivolve too … Peckmon"**_ That was when Izzy was shocked at what he saw even Simon couldn't believe his own two eyes . "Uh Izzy are you seeing this?" asked Simon stunned.

"Indeed I am the first one is Birdramon the champion form of Biyomon and Peckmon is the Champion form of Black Biyomon" Said Izzy plugging in his digivice and scanned the new forms like he did with Greymon and Black Greymon .

"_**Meteor wing!" Shouted Birdramon. **_ Several Meteor shot out of both of her wings and were sent right to her target . "Not bad birdramon but watch this" said Peckmon. "**_Thousand Beak!" _** Shouted Peckmon . A clone of her self was created and was sent hurtlying at her target thus exploding upon impact . And sure enough there was something that was stuck in his back and it was a black gear .

"Great from what we just saw that was a black gear and who ever came and what ever it came from something is wrong here" said Adam serious . "Yea I know but who in there right mind would send out these 'black gears' out and make digimon turn evil like that" said Izzy clearly confused .

After Meramon felt a lot better when he didin't mean to cause all that trouble . However the yokomon were very forgiving and he was on his way meanwhile both sets of digidestined were given a good helping of what they local yokomon had that day .

Adam looked over at Mimi and Sora who were talking eachother's heads off . "Now that's something you don't see everyday" Adam said to himself as he was eating his food .

It then hit him like a tone of bricks he finally had family again even if they are a bunch of misfits it didn't matter to him one single bit what mattered is family is where you find it no matter where you live either in the Digital world nor Real world it mattered only if that person is willing to take you in and help you . That's what mattered to Adam and his siblings but Theodore and Eleanor along with Simon Jeanette and Jill didn't have there digimon yet .

But they were in for quite a surprise when another digimon was flying overhead he landed right next to Jill . "Hello my dear are you Jill Seville?" asked the bird digimon . "Yes I am and who might you be?" asked Jill curious . "I am Black Hawkmon and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" said Black Hawkmon bowing .

Sure enough Jill's digivice glowed it's odd color as well . Puzzled she pulled it out and the light hit her square in the chest but she didn't stumble back as she kept her balance and this time the two were partners that only left Simon Jeanette Theodore and Eleanor the only four but another was also flying and spotted his partner Simon .

It was the rookie form of Snimon he flew down and that's when Simon jumped a bit surprised . "Who might you be curious one?" Asked Simon .

"I'm Black Insectmon rookie form to Snimon" said Insectmon . Sure enough Simon's Digivice glowed as well and the two were connected as well and Jeanette got her own flying feather digimon as well . And this one was none other than the rookie form of Kwagamon flew right and landed next to Jeanette . "Hi I'm Jeanette Seville, and who are you?" asked Jeanette .

"I'm Black Flyermon rookie form of Kwagamon trust me i'm a different Kwagamon then what you first fought anyway that was a wild one" said Flyermon .

And sure enough Jean's digivice glowed then stopped as the two became partners . Adam however as enjoying his time with the local yokomon of course Sora decided to join him .

"Hey enjoying your time?" asked Sora taking a seat next to him . "Yea no longer do I have to well dwell on the past though it's I guess it's okay to talk about the past and well you get the idea" said Adam finishing up the last of his food .

"Yea trust me it's better to talk about it then let it bottle up inside you it's just not healthy" said Sora putting an arm on his shoulder . Meanwhile Tai saw it all Sora talking with Adam .

"Ya know Sora Theodore and Eleanor don't have there digimon yet and yet some of us have our own Digimon i'm beginning to wonder if this is a fluke or not" said Adam trying to wrap his mind around it all .

"Don't worry about it besides i'm certain that Theodore and Eleanor will find there Digimon or the other way around" replied Sora .

Meanwhile Black Biyomon and Biyomon were talking as were Black Palmon and so were Palmon as for Patamon he got to know Black Gatomon meanwhile night fell and both sets managed to get to bed before setting off the next morning for the first time Adam and his siblings were able to sleep for the first time after all that walking .

Of course at the top of file island Devimon was smirking like no other at his side was now Ogermon rival to Leomon . "Master what should we do about those kids?" asked Ogermon .

"we are to lure them into a house let them have there fun then when they are weak we separate them on separate parts of the island and finish them off one by one until they are nothing more than a mere memory" said Devimon with a smirk on his face that would make any digimon cringe at .Unbeknownst to them Devimon was more than ready to destroy them with everything at his disposal in which he sent out more and more black gears and even a Digimon known as Unimon was unaware of it all as well .


	6. Chapter 6

The emergance of Black Garurumon

**A/N: Hello reader as your fully aware I am using the black digimon in convergance with there normal counterparts and through out this story they are going to gain new levels and new forms of Ultimate and Mega (Mostly from the wikipedia pages that I use for reference) other than that enjoy the story and leave a review :)**

As Tai Matt Alvin and Adam were watching over there was something in the water of course both Agumon and Black Agumon were curious as to what it was little did they know that it was the tail to Seigdramon .

There was later a slight earthquake and the reveal of Seigdramon . Was fended off by the other digimon but was of no luck as it grabbed Matt as he was being dragged through the water . Gabumon awoke first to find out that Matt was in trouble .

"Matt Hold on i'm on my way!"shouted Gabumon. And sure enough Matt's digivice started to glow but also at the sametime Jonnah who came with them through the black portal had his digivice started to glow as Black Gabumon started to digivolve for the first time to champion mode . **"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon ,Black Gabumon Dark digivolve to … Black Garurumon" **.

And sure enough both digimon emerged with there new forms both were different in color scheams but both had to save Matt . They both jumped in the water and charged right after Siegdramon .

Both fired there howling blaster right at him but Black Garurumon tried out his new attacks . **"ICE CANNON" Shouted Black Garurumon . **Sure enough a cannon of ice was fired from his mouth and hit Siegdramon square in the tail releasing Matt as he was carried to safety by Black Garurumon back to shore .

In which Garurumon finished off siegedramon for good with a good blast of howling blaster .

It sent him down for good they soon were able to rest through the rest of the night and left by morning . That was when several black gears were flying through the air .

"Soon Digidestined you will be mine , as will you dark digidestined"Sneered a fallen Angle Digimon known as Devimon meanwhile both sets of Digidestined weren't aware that something was on the horizion not even the digimon or there dark counterparts .


	7. Chapter 7

Enter Devimon part 1

Both sets of digidestined were walking once again until Izzy spotted what appeared to be a mansion the 7 of them headed inside however Adam and his group were unsure but headed inside but had there digivices on hand should something go wrong .

Meanwhile Tai and the others were eating while Adam and his group had some food on hand from last time and chowed down of course they both relaxed in the hot springs Adam however didn't take any chances and neither did anyone else .

Sure enough the seven of them were asleep and that was when Adam woke up the others and were shocked to find Devimon and Ogermon .

"Well go figure and I was right after all" said Adam having his digivice ready . "Alright you were right"Admitted Tai .

Meanwhile none of the digimon couldn't digivolve at all and even the humans were along for the ride of course the dark digidestined were separated as well. Tai Adam Agumon and Black Agumon all landed on some sort of ice part of File Island of course Tai was freezing already so Agumon warmed up his clothes minus his underpants being a bit to crispy . Adam snickered at that but kept his mouth shut .

That was when Frigimon attacked and Adam's digivice glowed a purpleish black . "Here we go" he said and Black agumon digivolved to Black Greymon and took on Frigimon .

"_**Subzero Icepunch" **_and froze a whole mailbox solid so with a blast of black nova flame the black gear was gone . "That was weird what happened to me?" asked Frigimon confused with it all .

"Uh you had a black gear stuck in you we had to remove it or we would be frozen solid" said Adam . "Oh i'm sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that" said Frigimon apologizing .

Sure enough Tai explained there predicament and Frigimon was able to form a Subzero bridge connecting the two islands . Adam and Black Agumon were walking alongside Tai and Agumon with complete confused looks on there faces .

"Tai you would have thought that by now Matt and Alvin would be alright right?" asked Adam concerned for his siblings . "Don't worry if I know Matt like I do then both he and your brother should be fine" said Tai .

"OH you have siblings well I saw several beds with several humans heading off in different directions where ever they have landed they should be fine" said Frigimon .

"Well I can't help but be concerned for all of them" replied Adam as they kept walking along the bridge . Sure enough they made it that's when another digimon attacked with a bent up bone .

Both Agumon and Black Agumon were able to Digivolve . _**"Agumon …. Digivolve to …. Greymon ,Black Agumon Dark Digivolve to … Black Greymon" **_Both Digimon took on the black geared digimon and he expalained that he didn't like to fight at all .

Tai soon punched the wall of the rock to have revealed several black gears he punched them again and the Island soon changed position and was heading right for Matt's and Alvin's position . _Hold on tight Matt and Alvin were coming just hold on _Thought Tai .

Adam however he knew for a fact that his siblings are safe even if they were thrown head first into this and for the first time Adam can finally breath a sigh of relief that his brothers and sisters are safe but as for young TK it was as if Patamon couldn't hit the champion level but maybe in due time or when the situation calls for it .

From there position they could see what is Infinity Mountain where Devimon resides . _Devimon we are coming for you though I wouldn't be surprised _Thought Adam as both there digimon dedigivolved back to there rookie forms 


	8. Chapter 8

Enter Devimon part 2

As Matt Alvin and both there Digimon partners landed in a blizzard Matt was calling TK's name of course he needed to find some sort of shelter at least Alvin did and not catch cold like Matt .

Meanwhile Tai and the others have arrived Adam and Black Agumon along with Tai Agumon and Frigimon started to search for Matt it didn't take long and sure enough the two fought .

"Oh great looks like it's up to you and me Alvin you ready?" asked Adam as he was reaching for his digivice . "More than ready" said Alvin his digivice at the ready . The two started glow there signature colors black and red but a dark red for Alvin .

"_**Black Agumon digivolve to... Black Greymon, Black Gabumon dark digivolve too …. Black Garurmon" **_**"Black Nova Destroyer,Howling Blaster"**Sure enough both there attacks hit the black geared digimon square in the chest forcing the black gear out of his back before it exploded into nothing .

"I'm Mogimon though I don't like to fight but if pushed I will defend myself" explained the mountain digimon. "I guess your right listen we need to find the others have you seen several boys or girls there mostly my brothers and sisters?" asked Adam .

"I think I saw several beds yea they had two girls on them one of them had a bad hair cut the other who's hair was in a ponytail and both there digimon were with them the whole ride and as for the other I think it was headed to a place called 'primary village' it's a place for baby digimon where they are taken care of until they can manage on there own in the digital world"explained Mogimon .

Once again Mogimon punched the wall of rock exposing the black gears he punched them again and thus the moving island was headed straight toward infinity mountain .

"Here we go" said Alvin . Of course poor Gabumon was sneezing like crazy till Frigimon gave him a good old remedy that would cure what ale's him and it was after a few hours of not sneezing that Gabumon started to feel better .

**Somewhere else on File Island **

Sora and Brittany were going to crash land on some sort of cliff and sure enough they did luckily though Sora still had her clothes tucked away with Brittany .

"Uh Britt I need to change so can you hand me my clothes please?" asked Sora seeing as how she was covering herself with the sheet. "Sure good thing that I packed them away before we all got swept up by …. Devimon" said Britt as she handed Sora a fresh change of clothes .

While She was getting changed Sora was clearly worried for little TK which to Brittany was understandable besides she was worried for her sister Eleanor .

"I saw you back at the Yokomon village hanging with Adam seems you two were talking or something" said Brittany as she was working on a fishing pole . "Yea I just don't like it when someone is alone all there lives even with there siblings it seems as if a great burden was placed on his shoulders the same with his heart" said Sora sadly .

"I know what you mean as for this 'great burden' I think your refering to the death of our father David bless his heart he ment a lot to all of us even Adam and Alvin" said Brittany making sure that the line was tight enough to real in a fish of some sorts .

"Yea how is he doing now a day's" asked Sora putting on her socks and shoes . "So far he's doing fine you should see Tai him and Alvin and Kari it's almost it's as if the they have gotten closer as brothers and sisters" said Brittany .

"Oh really ? I didn't notice" replied Sora . "You would be surprised it also feels like as if we have grown closer as sisters" said Brittany . "But not in a romantic way" added Sora . "True to that if we ever get back to the real world I was thinking that maybe we could hang out as a group" said Brittany .

"Not a bad idea that's IF we get back to the real world" said Sora . Sure enough they saw a bed floating toward shore Brittany nodded at Sora who nodded back but this time Brittany with the help of Sora pulled up not a fish nor a whale but Joe and Gomomon . It took a while but they got them up and get Joe bandaged up .

While that was going Biyomon and Black Biyomon were able to get some info out of Gomomon .

"Well we landed in the ocean we then aw a crate thinking it contained some stuff that we would need some food we opened it and it didn't contain food or what not it contained Ogermon thinking fast we were able to fight him off but not before I lost strength and that's how we ended up here" said Gomomon. Finally Joe was able to wake up to which Brittany explained everything .

"Listen Joe Sora found what appeared to be a church and wants you to lead us so uh lead I guess" said Brittany walking away with her digimon in tow . Sure enough he did some sort of drill march that would put anyone to sleep .

They finally made to the church in which several people were dancing but they were in disguise of course ghost like digimon were hiding they were known as Bakumon ghost like digimon . "Greetings come join us in the festivities" said one of them .

Uncertain Sora Joe and Brittany along with there digimon partners followed them . In which they were tricked and were separated from there partners all three humans were tied down while the digimon were locked up in what appeared to be a jail cell .

"We are the trick and your the treat" said the disguised human . Each one revealed to be a Bakumon . "Man these digimon are ugly heck i've seen other digimon that are better looking than these boneheads" said Brittany already shooting her mouth off .

"Brittany can you be quite while I figure out a way to get out of here" said Sora already annoyed with her already . Sure enough she shut her mouth while Sora cooked up a plan . Meanwhile Biyomon Black Biyomon and Gomomon were trying to figure out a way to even get some food that was when Black Biyomon spotted some bananas.

Of course the Bakumon that was guarding the cell was stupid as heck and was tricked and obviously handed the bananas in which he was beaten and so the digimon chowed down and had enough energy to digivolve .

The Bakumon saw this and ran or floated away . Sure enough Biyomon Black Biyomon and Gomomon were able to save there human partners . This time there digivices were glowing and this time it was time for some payback .

"_**Biyomon digivolve to ... Birdramon ,Black Biyomon Dark digivolve to … Peckmon,Gomomon digivolve to … Ikkakumon" **_and sure enough the three champion digimon were able to hold off a few bakumon but it wasn't enough . All the bakumon were able to merge into one . "This could be a problem" said Brittany .

"**Meteor wing ,Thousand Beck ,Harpoon Torpedo,Kuni wing" **All three of there attacks hit there marker but didn't fhase him one bit . "Is that all you got?" asked the Bakumon .

And this guy was big alright he was on par with an ultimate Joe Sora and Brittany were puzzled until Joe was starting to recite a chant .

"Bakumon lose your power Bakumon lose your power,This would help if I had something well HELP" shouted Joe at the last word . Sora was looking for something until it dawned on her she took her lucky hat and handed it to Joe who used it to drain his power long enough for a triple attack .

"_**Meteor Wing ,Harpoon torpedo ,Spiral Claw" **_all three attacks hit square and once again the Bakumon were no more .

So Brittany along with black Biyomon alongside Sora boarded Birdramon Joe got on Ikkakumon's Back as they sailed through the sea . Now they had to link up with Tai Matt Adam and Alvin along with Frigimon and Mogimon in which they too had to link up with Mimi Izzy and the rest of the Dark digidestined .

"Sora how long do you think it would take to link up with the rest of the others?" asked Brittany while Black biyomon was taking her nap . "It would be awhile" replied Sora as the wind gusted in her face . Good thing that Joe gave back her hat before they left where ever it was they were at before .


	9. Chapter 9

Enter Devimon part 3

**A/N: Hello reader yes you the one reading this fanfic I will be putting the dark digidestined in the series of 02 Tamers Frontier along with Data Squad so on with the story **

TK Theodore and Eleanor were in Primary villiage however something didn't sit right with Elecmon but Theodore was able to talk him out of a fight but unfortunately it didn't help one bit Patamon and Elecmon both went at it until TK screamed for them to stop fighting and found a better way a good old tug of war in which elecmon won the round and were allowed to stay .

However Theodore was skipping rocks across the stream when something odd shaped for a digimon flew down and started to talk to him .

"Hey who are you?" asked Theodore curiously . "I'm Demi Devimon and I wanna be your friend" said the small demon digimon . And sure enough Theo's digivice was glowing a dark green and sure enough his first form was unlocked .

His champion form was the one that the others were going to defeat devimon .

"SO what your telling me is that you wanna help ? I suppose we could be partners for a bit I mean after all i'm kinda concerned for TK and his partner Patamon sure the two are great but sooner or later I might begin to fear the worst for the two" said Theodore concerned already .

"Don't worry i'm certain Patamon can handle himself quite well" said Demi Devimon as the two walked back talking conversing with each other Elecmon was confused at the new digimon but just went with it anyway . Sure enough the others arrived and that was when the virus version of Leomon and his friend Ogermon showed up .

"Surrender or this little one gets it" said Ogermon he didn't notice it but TK took the baby digimon out of his hands and made a run for it while Leomon was hot on his trail . "So care to take us on?" asked Adam as his digivice was at the ready . "Bring it on it's not like it would make a difference" said Ogermon ready to attack .

"Big mistake" smirked Adam as his digivice glowed black and purple .

"**Black Agumon Dark digivolve to … Black Greymon ,Black Insectmon Dark digivolve to … Black Snimon, Black Biyomon Dark Digivolve to... Peckmon,Black Palmon Dark digivolve too … Black Togamon ,Black Hawkmon Dark digivolve too... Saberdramon,Black Gabumon Dark digivolve too... Black Garurumon , Black Flyermon Dark Digivolve too … Black Kwuagamon, Demi Devimon dark digivolve too …. Devimon" **

Ogermon was in shock only this time 13 champion level digimon stood before him he made the wise to retreat however Leomon was after TK who hid behind a tree and sure enough was going to kill him but was blasted with rays of light from the digidestines digivices in which any and all of the black gears were removed and exploded in front of them. And he returned back to normal he was no longer controlled by those black gears .

"Thank you my friends and thank you dark digidestined for saving me however there is a prophecy that must be told" explained Leomon .

As all of the digimon dedigivolved back to there rookie forms Leomon explained as to what that prophecy would be .

"Now then seven kids would be chosen to use the digivice to help seven digimon digivolve however something unknown entered that prophecy the dark digidestined I was unaware but from what you kids told me that they had lost there father and were chosen by none other than Apoclomon but how they play a key part in all of this that is what we must figure out ourselves but the smallest child will defeat devimon" said Leomon .

"Leomon from what I was able to figure out that the digivice was and is an ancient device able to remove any evil in a single digimon" said Izzy . "That's right however from everything that is light it has an opposite darkness also your digivice's also spawned there dark counterparts in which you've all seen in your journey so far" said Leomon .

"He's right you guys our dark digivices can take the virus digimon and get them to dark digivolve much like a normal digivolution however it's the same thing with something called a crest" said Adam .

"I was aware of the dark crests they are formed from the emotions of the dark digidestined and they too unlock the the dark digimon's ultimate level much the normal crests that the dark crests were formed from several thousand years ago" said Leomon explaining everything .

He went on from the seven kids that arrived here before Tai and his group in which he said that thirteen kids arrived as well creating what was a small army and beating back the forces of evil that plagued the digital world and so far both the real world and the digital world lived in peace for sometime .

"As you can see young ones the digital world needs the both of you which is why you must defeat devimon no matter what" said Leomon serious all of a sudden .

"He's right guys we don't have a choice in this matter the fate of File Island is depending on us to save them we can't just turn our backs on them now not when we are this close to taking out Devimon for good" said Alvin .

Brittany and the others couldn't agree more on the matter sure enough there digimon couldn't agree more and sure enough they were able to forge a boat and head toward infinity mountain the very place of where the final battle with Devimon would take place . Theodore and Demi Devimon were now more than ready even if he digivolves to the same enemy he is going to protect Theodore no matter what the cost .

"Don't worry Theo I know that my champion form maybe whom your trying to defeat but remember i'm on your side" said Demi Devimon . Leomon glanced in the small demon digimons direction and there are some black digimon that will fight to protect some if not all of the digital world .

"Devimon we are coming after you this is for the digimon of File Island" said Adam . Black Agumon was going to be right with him till the end of this adventure ,Journey it didn't matter .

"Remember and remember good Devimon is not one to just simply beat he won't go down without a fight so be on your guard when you go to engage him I will handle Ogermon" said Leomon already figuring out a way to take out Ogermon at least in this battle .


	10. Chapter 10

Enter Devimon part 4 : The Final battle and the Continent of Server The Tags and Crests / Dark Crests

Devimon knew that he could beat all of them but in order to do that he would have to absorb enough black gears to do just that .

In which he did just that . He was now the size of several sky scrappers stacked on top of eachother . Of course the digimon and black digimon attacked but it wasn't enough . "Is that all you've got? I will not be defeated not a single one of you can take me down i'm the ultimate" said Devimon .

Sure enough all the digimon were too injured to even move . "He sure knows how to … take it out of you" said Greymon . "I hear you" replied Black Greymon . Not even Togamon couldn't even move either . It was down to TK and Patamon to defeat Devimon .

"They say that the smallest child would defeat me …. I won't allow it" said Devimon as his hand was moving to TK .

Matt couldn't move in fact not a single one nor digimon couldn't move but out of the blue TK's Digivice started to activate . "Hey it's Patamon it's starting to Digivolve" said Sora out of shock . Brittany and the others looked in that direction and sure enough all of them were in shock .

"**Patamon Digivolve too... Angemon" **The light was too bearing and was hurting him so he removed his hand faster than you say 'holy crackers' and sure enough what stood in front of Devimon was the champion form of Patamon , Angemon .

"So Angemon we finally meet" said Devimon . The two started to battle it out but in the end Devimon didn't have much of a chance .

"It seems you won't listen to me … I then have no other choice" said Angemon as his entire staff started to go straight to his fist . Adam knew this attack all to well as he has seen it on his computer screen so he knew what was going to happen . _**"Hand of Fate IEE" **_sure enough the attack hit the demon digimon square in the chest leaving hole and the two started to dissolve .

"Now that wasn't smart now Angemon you used up all your power to defeat me but there are tougher digimon out there more powerful than I sooner or later we are going to meet again and again good bye Angemon HA HA HA HA HA" Laughed Devimon as the last of him was gone for good . TK was now crying seeing as to how his digimon partner was also dissolving as well .

"I'll come back TK if you want me too" said Angemon as the last him was gone but his feathers fell to the ground and formed the shape of a Digiegg .

"Don't worry TK Angemon will come back he just needs time to rest" said Matt comforting his crying brother . Sure enough some rubble was removed in which some sort of old man appeared . "Hello my friends my name is Jennai" said the old man .

"Who?" asked Adam clearly confused with it all .

"My name is Jennai now then I herad you took down devimon that's good now in order for your digimon to digivolve once again your going to need the tags and crests and as you 'dark digidestined' are aware there is the dark versions of those crests" said Jennai . "He's right some where out there in this digital world they exist" said Simon .

"Now I know some of you but sooner or later i'm bound to run out of quarters" said Jenai . And it was true his image was fading out faster than you can say 'go for it' "Devimon don't do this" said Jennai . Sure enough he was gone .

"Guys from what I can tell Jennai sent me a map as to where to find those crests there on the continent of Server" said Izzy examing the map . "Hmm if that's right then we need to get there and fast" said Jeanette looking over the map as well.

"Well we could build a raft and use the wind to get there" suggested Simon . "That's a great idea Simon and it's the only idea at the moment" said Izzy closing his laptop and putting it in it's bag.

Adam however was trying to figure out how to get to Server . He was able to put two and two together _Sailing now it rings a couple of bells and in order to pull that off we would need a raft to pull this off but with the extra help we should be able to do it _Thought Adam as he starred off into the ocean wondering if things would ever be back to normal but he didn't care as long as he had something to do then . It was the next morning that everyone got started to get as many trees but Simon had another idea why not build a boat using the trees .

"That's a great idea but it would take pretty long to do something like that" said Izzy . "True but with the help of some other digimon we should be able to put together a boat that's able to traverse the ocean" said Simon .

In which it worked they had finally built a boat using the genius ideas of Simon Izzy Jeanette and Jill a storage boat was built in which they had to get some supplies to get where they were going .

They had just left File Island and were on there way toward The Continent of Server but about half way through a ocean like Digimon was creating waves to disrupt the boat and flip it on it's side but bad idea it didn't work so he used his tail to break it in half . But no good he finally swollowed it whole as it traveled down and into the stomach where Tai saw the black gear in which Palmon along with Black Palmon he was able to climb on there vines and with the help of Black Agumon and Agumon the black gear was destroyed . And about half way through the acids in the stomach were eating at the boat's belly . The supplies however weren't so good .

He was able to eject the boat back out of his mouth and in the water . The boat was floatable but they now had no supplies . "This isn't good our mast is out and unrepairable but I think we can make it .

"Oh sorry about that I always get indesgitation excuse me anyway though thanks for removing that black gear so I heard your going to server huh ? Well I don't think your going to make it in broken boat like that" said the ocean digimon .

"Yea though I doubt we would have much of a chance getting to server I was thinking what's your name anyway" asked Mimi . "Oh pardon me I'm Whaymon i'm a what you can see a whale digimon that lives in the ocean" said Whaymon . "Most of us would be able to get the tags but we could repari the boat while you just tow us to Server"Suggested Jeanette . "Hmm that sounds like a plausable idea but if you get the crests then you must climb inside me that way I can get you to the location" said Whaymon .

Sure enough both groups of digimon and digidestined boarded the 'Whaymon express' sure enough they made it .

In which a Drillmogimon engaged them but it was Ikkakumon took on that digimon once again the black gear was removed and he went on his way. Both the digidestined and the dark digidestined were able to get both sets of tags .

They made it out of the underground candy store and boarded the Whaymon express . And in no time at all they made it back to the surface in which they tied some rope from there ship all the way to the tail of Whaymon .

And this time however it worked and they were on there way to The Continent of Server with whaymon helping . Morning broke and both sets of digidestined finally saw it they soon cut the rope in which there boat crashed and was shattered they all got onto whaymon in which they finally made it . "Thank you Whaymon" they all said in unison . "I really do need to drop at least 2,000 pounds anyway" said Whaymon as he was soon gone from there view


	11. Chapter 11

Finding the Crests and Dark crests

Adam and the others arrived at the Koromon villiage but it was different there were no Koromon . "That's odd" said Adam confused as heck as he looked around Sora however was even more confused as she took this opportunity to see what was going .

On Tai however was worried that Mimi was captured or in trouble and was off to rescue her . "Uh Tai you may not wanna open that door" said Adam but his voice fell on deaf ears .

Sure enough his face was as red as when he got hit . "Me and Sora did warn you though" said Adam . Finally Mimi had nothing more to do with but however she did talk with him as he was able to apologize after that 'incident' though she did forgive him .

_This is rather odd why are there pagumon here instead of Koromon …. wait a minute from what I remember of this episode it's later discovered that they are found locked up in a cave as this is a trap set by … Etemon that sneaky monkey .. Nice try monkey brain but I have a trick of my _Thought Adam as he pulled out his digivice in which he figured he too could track Etemon sure enough he was right outside the village and waiting for them to find the koromon .

Meanwhile as Poyomon digivolved into Togomon he was taken away in the cover of night and thrown into a cage during the night that TK and the others were asleep . _Nice try once again _ Thought Adam as he snuck off to go and free Togomon instead of Agumon .

"Come on Black Agumon just in case we need to take anyone on" whispered Adam he was able to wake up his black digimon and together they took off . Finally there were to odd looking digimon that were standing guard at the entrance . _Well who ever they are there both going down wait a minute didn't Izzy say that they were Gizamon?_ Thought Adam as he still had his digivice in his hand . Sure enough he had an idea . "Time we distract them" said Adam . "What?" asked one of the Gizamon guards . It was a good thing that Black Augmon could blend in with the night it was too late when the Gizamon knew what was going on . "OH now we know what's going on the black lizard is trying to free that Togomon …. Not going to happen" said a second Gizamon . "I don't think so" said Adam emerging from his spot behind the bush. "What?" asked one of the Gizamon . It was right then and there that his Black digivice started to glow a purplish black. _**"Black Augmon Dark digivolve too, Black Greymon"**_ right in front of them was Black greymon . "SO you think can pick on someone smaller than you huh?, Well think again" said Blackgreymon as he fired a black Novaflame . Of course in the night it wouldn't be seen till morning . _Not the best plan but it works _Thought Adam as Black Greymon whacked the two with his tail and sent the Gizamon over the waterfall . Sure enough he turned back to Black Augmon as he worked to free TK's Togomon . And in no time at all they snuck back to return him .

**Meanwhile outside the village with Etemon **

"Dang those kids now that there here I should be able to take them on but that one how was he able to take on both my guards?" asked the Monkey to himself .

Of course he looked over the video feed and it was then he was not only dealing with the Digidestined but another group as well "Well ain't that my day i'm dealing with a second group of kids sooner or later I'll find who they are so I can take them out" said Etemon laughing like a crazy version of Elvis Presley .

**Back at the Village with both groups of kids **

The Paugmon were gone in which Agumon headed over to free them but was caught as he tried to fight off both Gizamon from lastnight


	12. Chapter 12

Finding the Crest of Anger

_**A/n: Hello Reader it's been a long time since I have worked on this . I know I know I should have updated more so sue me I was working on the Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash episode series so check out all six episodes the episode trivia and the Emails that I'll be working on as well . So without further ado on with the story **_

Adam and the others were trapped in the Cave as the other Digimon were trying to take on Etemon in which it was no luck .

"So that's how ya wanna play huh? Fine then _**Dark Network Crush" he commanded **_ red pulses of red energy shot toward the Digimon and black reverting them back to there rookie stages . And draining them of the energy.

"Uh Tai we really need to keep moving the entrance to the cave is gonna collapse sooner or later" said Adam pointing to the cave entrance .

So they grabbed there digimon and jetted as far deep as they could .

That was when Tai touched the wall of the cave and it turned out to be his first crest . He later touched a wall but it didn't disappear I knew I wasn't far from getting my crest . Sure enough after hours of walking we soon found another dark cave where I told them to wait for Adam he entered and much to his surprise so did Black Agumon .

"Keep your eyes sharp you never know what lingers in a cave" said Adam pulling his digivice out just in case . Not a few minutes of walking they noticed that the entrance was sealed which was odd . Sure enough they found a dead end but this was different the wall was pulsating with dark energy .

He touched it and it formed into a dark crest sliding into his tag . He soon emerged from the same side after retrieving his crest .

Tai was dumbfounded at what he saw but Izzy and Simon saw it all Alvin and the others didn't really mind the long explanation of it all but so they treked until they saw what appeared to be a jungle where they all just rested and Tai just stuffed Agumon like a stuffed thanksgiving turkey .

Sora and the others feared the worst already while the dark digidestiend were already worried as well . Matt and Mimi were well confused to it all as to why Agumon needed so much food . Adam and Alvin were confused Simon was scratching his head Jeanette and Jill wanted to stop Tai but couldn't find anything to do so .

Sure enough poor Agumon had to be carried by Adam in which they made it to the colosseum in which poor agumon just wanted to rest but some of the kids wanted to play soccer . Sure enough Joes tag started to glow as it was reacting to some sort of crest .

Adam knew danger was lurking BIG time so he had his digivice ready . That was when they were trapped under of the goaly posts .

Only Adam and Tai were still there in the main field . "Tai I say we show this bozo how we do things" said Adam with a smirk on his face . "Right with ya" replied Tai as he drew his digivice . Both started to glow in which a light shot downward stopping the Digimon from moving . __

"_**Agumon Digivolve too …. Greymon" "Black Augmon Dark digivolve too... Black Greymon" revealing**_ there two forms the wild greymon wasn't fazed in the slightest luckily black Agumon was fed earlier since Adam fought several steps ahead of Tai in everyday .

"_**GOAL I see you all fell for my trap and even met my pet Greymon use your Nova Blast attack" **_Said Ettemon from somewhere. Adam was very confused but shook it off and got to focusing on the battle at hand . "Black Greymon cover greymon somethings up" said Adam channeling his anger . His crest started to glow black as did his digivice . "Come on Greymon Digivolve I know you can do it" said Tai . That was when Adam noticed that Tai's Digivice was glowing green but his crest was glowing black . _That's Ironic_ thought Adam confused .

"**Nova Flame" ** and a green nova flame shot out of Black greymons mouth . "**BLACK GREYMON DIGIVOLVE NOW"** shouted Adam .

As both of his items glowed black . _**"Black Greymon dark digivolve too …. **_******MetalTyrannomon**_** " **_and out emerged the new ultimate digimon **MetalTyrannomon . "Izzy what in the entire digtal world is that?" asked a stunned Simon . "For one I really don't know" replied Izzy shocked . **

**That was when they started to look for Joes crest . Sure enough they found it alright . "Fine then Wild greymon you wanna play rough with ME?! I can do that getem Metal Tryannomon" he commanded . And with that said Metal Tryannomon charged up an attack only he knew . **

**"__****Black Fire" ****and he launched the attack at the wild greymon who launched an attack of his own "********Nova Blast" ****the black fire attack from Metal ********Tyrannomon****. Something told the young leader of the dark digidestined and knowing him he was down and out but this wasn't it Adam looked over in Tai's direction and saw the first ever dark digivolution . **

**"This is a surprise" said Adam kinda shocked . And soon emerged an ultimate Digimon but it wasn't Metal Greymon oh no this was something different this was a monster on energy . All the others digivolved to try and stop him but from Adam's figures he was an ultimate as well about if not the same as Metal Tryrannomon . He soon took the down Greymon and chucked it at the view screen shocking it to death . He then turned his attention on the other Digimon but he soon took them out but Metal Tryannomon charged in hitting him with everything he had . **

**The bone digimon stumbled a bit he ****Tyrannomon ****counter attacked with something that no single digimon or digidestined saw or ever will see before . ****__****"Dark Shot"**** the organic missile was launched from Skull Greymon that was when Metal Tyrannomon countered with something of his own . **

**"__****Black Fire" ****the attack was able to slow down the organic missile but it didn't destroy as it impacted the metal digimon meanwhile Izzy and the others were quite surprised . It hit Metal Tyrannomon square in the chest sending him back into the stands of the arena . **

**The digimon got up and fired again but that was when he went on some sort of digirampage . To Adam it was sorta spooky but it didn't scare him one single bit . **

**He crashed through the walls and kept running till he ran out of energy he then stopped and didigivolved back into Koromon Tai and the others ran after him to find Koromon in the sands and Black Agumon still at Adam's sides . He turned to his digimon and he knew something was up . **

**"Listen up Black Agumon I know that you can control your other form Skullgreymon if and when we get the time we are gonna train you to use it along with your other ultimate form Metalgreymon" said Adam. "Sounds good to me I just hope I have some sort of control over it" replied Black Agumon . Sure enough Tai was holding his digimon with tears coming out of his eyes . **

**Matt was the first one to comfort his friend Adam and his friends didn't know what to do at that point so they left it to them black Biyomon black Palmon black Guilmon black Rennamon and black Salamon all hung back with there partners knowing this is the best for Tai and his friends .**

**Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Charlene, Jonnah ,Kesha and Kayla Jill and finally Sheryl**** stood with there digimon knowing this is it . **

**After miles of walking in the sand Adam looked down at black Agumon and nodded when he took out his black digivice that was when an insect like digimon popped out of the sand with a petrified Augmon and nearly scared Tai . Adam took this chance and his digimon started to digivolve . **

**"__****Black Agumon dark digivolve too... Black Greymon" ****and Black Greymon started to cover for Tai and Agumon to get away . Sure enough Black gryemon took care of the Kuwagamon BIG TIME . But black greymon was over powered easily that until something or someone saved there butts . **

**Adam was so confused as to what happened until a Pixi like digimon started to walk until mimi saw him and picked him up like he was a baby . **

**Oh boy did he chew them out saying that they weren't taking care of there digimon and how there wasn't any team work like there was back then . **

**"Now you dark digidestined I know you hurt from losing your father but at least you know how to work together and take care of your digimon which is why I know you lot wanna tag along to see how there training is gonna go yup yup"said Piximon . **

**But not only that if they kept going the way they were gonna they were gonna end up digi dinner for some other digimon Adam and the others followed Piximon to his training grounds they got all setup while the Dark digidestined set up in another room . **

**While it wasn't ironic this was for them and only them alone . So that night after everyone was asleep Adam and his group dreamed of seeing Dave again . That night Adam dreamed of seeing Dave again that and among other things . While he was tossing and turning he finally woke put on a shirt and headed out of his door . **

**He stared off into space and thought back to his days when things were simple but it wasn't a small tear escaped his eyes as he thought back to his days when he and his entire band was at the top of there game the top of the charts globally and one day there father died and soon they were bumped down the charts and now there band is at the bottom of the charts where they remain .**

**_At least I have my brothers and sisters with me and that's what matters to me as for being a celebrity … it doesn't matter not in the slightest _**** he thought it was the only time he didn't have to worry about stepping in to help the others one bit . **

**His thoughts soon lingered back to his days when they were in school but even then his so called 'friends' wouldn't understand him for one bit that much was certain . **

**_Even if they did understand that we are kids with devices and small 'monsters' they would call us nuts and have us locked away or something along those lines _**** he thought further as he starred up at the moon . In the time he got peace to himself he felt something tug on his pants leg he looked down to see Black Agumon also taking a position along wooden railing looking at the moon . **

**"So I take it you couldn't sleep?" Asked Adam . "yea when I saw that you weren't sleeping with the others I figured that you were out here something wears heavily on your mind" said Black Agumon with a bit of concern . "Before any of us became Digidestined we were rock stars celebrities i'm telling ya I miss it but this new role it's more than I more than any one single kid can ask for but other than that I would still wanna be with you" said Adam . **

**With a small smile on his face sure enough black Agumon saw this and carefully walked over to hug his partner . This journey wasn't going to be easy and sometimes a good challenge was all he needed to face down his fears and this was it channeling his anger into his crest to give it some juice . **

**While that was where Tai failed and made Agumon dark digivolve he plans to go that route seeing as to how he saw Skullgreymon for the very first time . **

**"I know I told you that I'm gonna train you to control your other ultimate forms and megaforms but I wanna see what you can do in future situations" said Adam as he continued to stare out toward the moon . **

**After a few more hours he felt tired again and so he headed back to where his other fellow dark digidestined . And for the rest of the night he slept next to his digimon partner dreaming nothing but the conversation of what he told his partner . **

**_Thanks Black Agumon for listening to me tonight I have no idea for what Tai and Agumon are gonna do tomorrow but knowing those tow Piximon said something about finding themselves kinda what me and my brothers and sisters are doing _****Thought Adam as his eyes drifted downward . And soon sleep found him and whisked him off to dreamland. **


End file.
